


Destroy

by Moyuyu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyuyu/pseuds/Moyuyu
Summary: 2Dx5V





	1. Chapter 1

但丁醒来的时候床边的位置已经空出，冰冷的温度告诉他枕边人已经离开了蛮久。床头的机械闹钟已经指向九点，距离他正常的自然醒来时间还有一个小时，而被拉开了一半的厚重窗帘并没有透入多少亮光。

赤裸的脚掌踏在柔软的丝绒地毯上，沉默的恶魔猎人拉过昨晚被胡乱丢在床下的衣服缓慢地套上，余光瞥见肩头和手臂上的伤痕毫不意外地已经愈合。他身上的伤口当然不会再流血，但总会有一些痕迹留在床上，比如说他大腿旁边的洁白被单就被染上了暗红的血迹。这都是拜他的哥哥所赐，即使沉默能够消除他们之间不必要的对立，可在释放欲望的场合控制就会显得不那么容易。

他的眼前模糊地闪过昨晚维吉尔隐忍的表情，浅淡清秀的眉在外界的入侵中拧起，毫不留情地将平整的指甲陷入所有可以摸得到的皮肤，像一只永远不知道收敛的家猫。想到这里他的胃袋开始微微颤动，饥饿感从胃部传遍全身，提醒着主人应该摄入点什么来补充魔力了。

 

维吉尔一如既往地喜欢早起，证据就是他现在正坐在长桌的另一边看书。

但丁注视着晨间的光线照在兄长身上，将白色丝绸映得几乎发光。他不好好穿这价格昂贵的衣服，在几乎全部的时间中这上等的布料只负责遮挡后背和下身。维吉尔通常爱肆无忌惮地裸露出平坦的胸膛和两条细长有力的腿，就像现在一样，将双腿交叠着翘起，让布料折叠着从腿根流畅地垂下、放松下来的肌肉看起来无害又柔软。年长的半魔在直白炽热的观察中从书里挪开了视线，蓝眼睛同他的弟弟对视后没有泛起一点涟漪。

“我没想到你会醒得这么早，但丁。”他出声，声音早就消去了昨晚的欲念。硬皮精装书在合上的时候发出闷响，随后被搁置在印花桌布上，为了空出来手给刚起床洗漱完毕的弟弟准备早餐。他站起身，轻薄的衣料随着动作在空气中飘起，像一个苍白的幽灵般拿起一边的铁质刀叉，摆在桌面上盘子的两旁，迎上但丁抬起的脸。

“红茶？”但丁看向手边的茶杯，看到淡红的半透明液体被放置在其中，若有若无的腥味从涌动的底部透出。他抬起头来询问维吉尔，目光从下方看过胸前肉色的乳头，越过凹陷的锁骨后浅尝即止地移开。其实答案并不那么重要，任何一个正常人都不会认为这杯红色液体是正常的饮品，而他也不过是习惯性地询问罢了。

维吉尔只是摇了摇头表示否定，吝啬地没有给出一句话，哪怕是一个气音。

他晃着杯子，看着里面的东西泛起黑色的浪潮，推测出这大约是兄长早晨散步时随手干掉的哪个恶魔提供的。巨大的落地窗外阴沉一片，灰暗的天空透不出半点阳光，呈现出黑红色诡异畸形的树根盘踞在空中和地面，怎么想都不可能会有正常的食物来源。

 

几个月前，魔树拔地而起，从密合的土壤缝隙中疯长，直到冲破云霄。与灭顶的灾难相伴而来的还有维吉尔，深蓝色的半魔、严酷的暴君，就降临在那粗粝扭曲的树根之上。生灵被从魔界长出的树木屠戮，人类的、恶魔的、动物的鲜血混合在一起染红大地，哀嚎和惨叫四起仿佛置身地狱之中。

唯一的传奇恶魔猎人作出了选择，此后天空中密布的乌云不再散开。失去了阳光照耀的植物枯萎成暗淡的灰色，牲畜仓皇逃窜、侥幸存活的人们在饥饿中死去。天地似乎被红死魔的脚步踏过，死亡的气息从蠕动的鲜红根茎中透出，令所有踏入这寸不幸土地的生物胆寒。然而，在诅咒的笼罩中，传奇恶魔斯巴达的邸宅从未受到侵袭。

伫立于高处的建筑精雕细琢得像古代帝王的城堡，在一片昏暗和破败中，只有斯巴达家的花园中仍然绽放着各色的花朵。

 

装模作样地拿起刀叉切割着空无一物的盘子，但丁在牙尖触到冷硬的叉子时看了看维吉尔。维吉尔正漫不经心地拨弄着花瓶中新鲜的花朵，毫无疑问地是清晨时间从花园中摘取，明显不属于人类世界的诡异花瓣在兄长骨感的手指缝隙中穿梭。枯槁惨淡的暗红色与某些时候他鼻梁上沾染的颜色一模一样，而通常脸颊上无论是来自于维吉尔本身、还是来自于但丁的液体，都会在舌面光滑柔软的触感下清理干净。

然后他在喉头不由自主的吞咽下咬到了叉子，牙齿和铁碰撞的声音和感觉令人牙酸。那股饥饿的感觉再次升起，刚喝下不久的恶魔血液还残留在齿缝中，血腥的气息带来的刺激在他对上维吉尔的视线时更加明显。城镇的覆灭断绝了一切食物来源，但源源不断的恶魔打造了另一条维持生命的道路，这使得他们能够活到现在。

但丁在维吉尔的注视下放下了手中的刀叉。

“我很饿，维吉尔。”他喃喃自语，目光黏在兄长赤裸的脖颈，看到皮肤下泛着青色的大动脉在突突跳动。而被呼唤的那一方保持着淡然的神态，臂膀挪动的时候带着光滑的丝绸布料一起，露出一半肌肉紧实的肩膀，与脖颈连接处的那块皮肤完全暴露在饥饿的猎人眼中。

“你昨天才吃过。”维吉尔这样回应，声音干燥又冷淡，平静地像在叙述一件不值得一提的小事。当然，如果说被自己的弟弟咬断了喉咙算是一件小事的话。他一边陈述一边解开了腰间松松环绕的长带，小腹凸起的肌肉和沉睡在双腿之间阴茎从白色布料中露出，稀疏的白色毛发附着在根部。“但丁。”他轻声呼唤饥肠辘辘的兄弟，在做完这个平淡无奇的动作后从椅子上站了起来，将整个前半部的身体裸露出来，双腿因支撑的用力而显出流畅的线条。

他在邀请，而被邀请者也欣然接受。

 

但丁掐着兄长精瘦的腰顶入紧致的甬道，并不意外地发现那里在一个晚上的时间中再次回到了未经开拓的模样。他顶撞得并没有那么快，但足够富有力道，每一次挺腰都能够听到维吉尔发出沉闷的呻吟，将微微颤抖的身体撞在落地窗的玻璃上。他能够感觉到维吉尔在一如既往地忍耐着什么，忍耐着欲望、叫声和别的什么东西，以至于这种程度的操弄并不能从他的口中逼出什么声音来。

维吉尔在这种并不那么凶狠但足够有胁迫感的攻势下紧张了起来，他能够看到被汗水湿透的衣料紧贴后背，印出肉色的皮肤，肌肉和皮肤下突出的脊椎骨因疼痛和快感而颤动。但丁在后面操着哥哥的屁股，看着自己兴奋的物件从臀缝深处抽出时是如何带着晶莹的体液和被稀释后变得粉红的血，再次挺进后两瓣瘦削苍白的臀肉又是如何紧绷着接纳他的欲望。顺着凹陷的腰窝一路看上去，被汗浸透的丝绸根本无法挡住什么，布着细密汗珠的后颈上粘附着几缕银白的发丝。

脖颈附近的皮肉过于具有吸引力，于是但丁在享受哥哥与外表完全相反的炽热吮吸时伏下了身，顺着凸出的脊椎骨唇舌并用地一路侵略到后颈。埋在皮肤下面的血管细长而可爱，诱惑着贪食的恶魔猎人将犬齿刺入，割开阻拦进食的皮肤组织享用血统参半的美味鲜血。饥饿使胃部蠢蠢欲动地抽搐，他感到泌出的唾液和进食的欲望一起聚集在牙齿顶部，好像一个饿坏了的流民看到佳肴。

被掌控了背后的维吉尔在撕咬来临的时候抬起了脖颈，拉扯到极致的弧度优美得像求爱的天鹅，在疼痛的刺激下上身整个紧贴上冰凉的玻璃，温度的对比激起一阵战栗。小而坚硬的乳头受到挤压变得扁平，若是从外面窥视大约可以看到微张的乳孔。或许有那么一天，但丁在垂下目光的时候漫不经心地思考，这里会流出白色的乳汁，以喂养他们两个人的婴儿。

血腥的味道瞬间充满了整个口腔。但丁在抽插带来的晃动中吮吸着维吉尔流出的血，舌面卷着腥甜的血液吞吃入肚，其中掺杂着汗水淡淡的咸味。维吉尔在这种暴力又黏腻的控制下开始迎合着扭动起了腰部，而在上方掌握他的弟弟索性挪开了双手，在给予哥哥自己索取愉快的权利时开始抚慰别的地方。

他看着维吉尔不自觉地前后晃动着臀部吞吃他插入的欲望，在主动的顶撞中发出喟叹的同时探手上前，连带着柔软薄凉的丝绸握住那根炽热坚硬的阴茎。维吉尔的兴奋显而易见，或许是恶魔的血统中包含了对疼痛的渴望，亦或是被控制的感觉给了他什么新鲜的体验，总而言之，他现在无论是前面还是后面都在流水，像是刚从泳池中被捞出来一样。

维吉尔在丝绸过于滑腻的诡异触感中轻声尖叫着射了出来，射在了昂贵的白色衣服里，射在了但丁的指缝中和干净的玻璃上。他在绵长的高潮中软了膝盖，浑身颤抖着泛起淡淡的粉红，撑在玻璃上的指节染上白色。但丁克制着喘息，因哥哥热情的通道闷哼，但生长在心底的欲望并没有就此填满。于是他握起维吉尔的膝弯，在哥哥足以踩死一只恶魔的腿瘫软无力的时候将其抬起，脚掌被迫踩在玻璃上带来落地窗的再一次震动。

“但丁……你给我放开！”维吉尔的声音在双腿大敞地被抱起时染上了恼羞成怒的味道。但丁不依不饶的阴茎并没有因为他的高潮而疲软，反而精神奕奕地进入到更深的地方，作为双腿悬空的唯一支点，像一把沉重的权杖插在体内。他开始用指甲抓挠着弟弟手臂上绷紧的肌肉，湿润的触感不知是汗液还是血，堆积在指缝中间。

但丁仍然没有开口说话的意思，仅仅是调整着这别扭的姿势到稳定的时候便开始了下一轮进攻，将怀中的兄长强行固定成为婴儿排泄的姿态。他对于维吉尔的威胁充耳不闻，缄默得像一尊石灰雕像，在细微的疼痛中开始挺动着腰部在已经被操开的甬道中抽插。维吉尔在他的耳边小声尖叫，每次一从下而上的顶弄都能够唤起要面子的兄长近乎崩溃的抗拒，张开到极限的大腿根溅满精液、肠液和淡红色的血液。

他仍然沉默、沉默着，偶尔发出一两声舒适的闷哼，专心致志地干着怀里的维吉尔，就像他曾经专心致志地杀死每一个恶魔一样。头部顶到最深处时他同样习惯于沉默的兄长摇着头发出泣音，在猛烈又深刻的攻势下卸下了全部的伪装，将诚实的身体反应交付给他眼神深邃的兄弟。

勃起的阴茎深埋在哥哥柔软温暖的后庭中，但丁垂下脑袋亲吻年长半魔脖颈处那个已经愈合得差不多的伤口，尝到了熟悉的血腥味。这股味道不可控地令那一片生灵涂炭的景象出现在了脑海里，血海中人类的残肢、碎肉和凝固的血块，以及在魔树之上俯视着所有人的蓝色魔王。他神情冷漠，出刀狠厉，那把能够切断一切的阎魔刀握在他的掌心中、像一位守护主人的刽子手。

他在一片血红的幻想中进入了高潮，和怀中的维吉尔一同轻轻颤抖，感受着黏腻的欲望和失去鲜活气息的宁静。但丁亲吻着维吉尔的嘴唇，维吉尔也亲吻着他的，夹杂着血液、汗液和唾液的味道，一同倒在地板上发出肉体碰撞的闷响。

 

事实上，他并不知道这个选择到底对不对。但维吉尔会因此永远留在他的身边，那么一切都拥有了理由。


	2. Destroy（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2Dx5V  
> 有女性器官的描写。

他们得到了一只动物，在暗红和漆黑交缠的荆棘之中。维吉尔沉默了一会后抓起了那只倒霉动物的两只长耳，将其提起悬在空中。这个悲惨的小家伙因为半魔异于常人的力道痛得挣扎，两条毛绒绒的短腿无助地在空中踢腾，最终在木质案板上结束了它的生命。

这就是为什么但丁回来的时候看到维吉尔手中正举着一把闪着寒光的菜刀，本该是白色的刀刃上沾染着鲜红的血液。他的视线越过哥哥被白色薄丝绸遮盖的腰窝，下方凸起的臀部将柔滑的布料撑起，在渡过那一片美妙的弧线后坠下，在苍白的灯光下映出灰色的阴影。死去的小动物在案板上流着血，被割开的喉管中仍然在有血液在汩汩流淌，喷溅在维吉尔的脖颈和胸前。然而这位冷酷的猎手毫无波动地用他的手指提起死去动物的耳朵，将它的整个身体浸入了一旁沸腾的开水中。

“你回来了，但丁。”

衣着昂贵衣物的维吉尔只是稍稍侧过了头，不咸不淡的问候配合他略带着沙哑和柔软的嗓音，仿佛一个被供养着的贵族夫人。他一边说着一边松开了手，那对先前还在晃动的可爱耳朵也一同浸没在锅中，细小的毛发在高温中逐渐脱落。

 

他上前搂住在丝绸下若隐若现的腰肢时维吉尔并没有反应，捏着长柄汤勺的手腕转动着搅拌咕嘟咕嘟冒出气泡的汤汤水水。蒸腾的热气和弥漫的诡异气味从锅里冒出，但丁侧了侧眼睛，看到颜色暗红的魔界植物根茎平静地躺在一边。与味道一同出现的还有他胯下的勃起，胀大在紧身裤中的性器顶着维吉尔并不那么饱满的臀，将柔软的布料夹进幽深的臀缝。他像一头沉默的家养猎豹一样在饲主的皮肤上轻蹭，有些干燥的嘴唇贴在纤细的脖颈上流连，下身蠢蠢欲动地贴在中间轻轻顶动。

维吉尔的大动脉在跳动，富有生命力的血液与主人略显僵硬的动作相反，在薄薄的组织中汹涌的流动。他瘦削的手腕停住了动作，热量通过不锈钢的材质传递了一些在皮肤上，小小火苗燃烧着锅底。但丁的手指从腰腹前绕来，还未脱去的手套覆盖在抬头的性器上，布料坠地的声音无比细微。

“我只碰了你一下，哥哥。”

但丁说着，语意直指维吉尔已经开始进入状态的身体。被他顶入臀缝中的衣料已经染上了潮气，水痕顺着细腻的纹路蔓延上来，甚至刚刚被触摸到的前端已经迫不及待地顶在了带着坚硬棱角的灶台。他听到维吉尔的呼吸一滞，压抑的轻声喘息被咕嘟声盖住不少，耳尖却已经染上了红色。

——维吉尔如此的敏感也是拜他所赐。他天赋异禀的兄弟总能轻易地形成身体的记忆，这种像自我保护系统一般的东西帮助他适应了魔界。而面前的哥哥内里已经变成了熟透的桃子，沿着缝隙插入进内部只会流出甜蜜的汁液，不再似半熟的水果那么干涩难啃。

“别废话，继续。”傲慢的魔王命令他，挺起了他狭窄的臀允许他的同居人就在这里进入他、取悦他。那处浸湿了丝绸的隐秘入口在本能中微微敞开，迎接开拓内部的龟头和粗长的柱身。但丁挺着腰将硬起的器官全部捅入热情的阴道，柔软的肉壁在硬物入侵的一瞬间立刻循着记忆紧紧将其包裹挤压，透明黏腻的体液从上方泌出，润湿不断收缩吸吮的肉壁以便能让他受孕的东西更好的进出。

维吉尔在毫不拖沓的入侵中发出闷哼，带着满足的沉闷鼻音混合着低吟和喘息，双臂撑在面前的灶台作为支撑。他并没有分得那么开的双腿导致对但丁的压迫更强了一些，使沉默寡言的弟弟泄露出一声气音，随后握住哥哥细瘦的腰开始了抽动。温和顺从的软肉挽留着深入浅出的肉棒，在其抽出时收缩在撞入时舒张，蠕动着抚慰青筋暴起的阴茎，用力地挤压着像在耀武扬威。他没一会就把维吉尔的阴道搞得乱七八糟，咕啾咕啾伴随着抽插动作的水声回响在空旷的厨房中无比淫靡，而他脸皮薄的兄长绝对已经面颊通红。

这具每天都在他身下承欢的身体完美的形成了习惯，现在他只需要空出两手将白皙的臀瓣揉弄成色情的形状，就能在下一秒感觉到喷溅在头部的汁水，掌控维吉尔的身体潮吹变成了无比简单的事情。在但丁熟稔的玩弄中，年长的半魔撑在桌子上的手臂肌肉紧绷，随着被顶弄的动作用力撑起好看精瘦的弧度，掌心泌出的汗水涂抹在光滑的材料上不断地打滑。

在一次用力的撞击中，维吉尔的手掌被冲撞得滑开，失去了支撑后向前一个踉跄地将上身半趴在了桌面上。他发出轻声的惊呼，还未来得及重新挺直脊背直起自己的身体便被但丁掐着腰拖开距离，在下一次深深的插入中仰起脖子呻吟。

但丁紧握着略微颤抖的腰，掌心的纹路中浸上些许汗水，与紧张的肌肉粘合在一起。被完全开拓完毕的阴道被撑开，恢复了使用时该有的样子，而不像在半魔体质的影响下隔夜便会紧如处子。他肆意地找准再熟悉不过的敏感点碾压研磨，故意在只有硬币那么大的小凸起上缓慢地用力擦过，引得被他笼罩在身下的维吉尔隐忍地发出悦耳的叫声。他固执的哥哥脊背僵硬而汗湿，被用力的抽送动作顶得头发散乱，却仍然想要挺起胸膛直立着接受弟弟的侵犯。维吉尔咬着牙齿最后一次直起了上身，流水的阴茎顶在冰凉坚硬的大理石上又引起一阵战栗。但丁略显温吞的速度让饥饿的子宫反应激烈，偶尔顶在子宫口的圆润头部都能带来绵长而酸涩的性快感，使狭小的阴道充盈着淫荡的爱液。他为自己挣扎着获取的一次胜利而欣喜，每一次获得主动权都意味着但丁的积分牌上又少了那么一分。

——然而就在下一秒，但丁常年握枪的有力大手带着与刚刚动作不相符的暴戾控制住了兄长的脖颈。

他的脸颊因为这猝不及防的力道磕在大理石灶台，挺立的骨头碰撞在上面撞得生疼，突然降低的视角只能看到茶色的汤锅和里面迸溅出来的滚烫水滴，案板上还未擦干净的动物血液黏糊糊地蹭上他的眉骨和脸颊。维吉尔的眉头皱起，轻微的嘶声和带着警告味道的但丁一词还没叫出来，便被阴晴不定的弟弟逼得呻吟出声。但丁五指用力地捆紧了象征着掌控的后颈，另一手离开了不由自主弯折的腰部转而探向连接的交合处，被偌大阴茎撑开的小口努力地吞咽着粗壮的柱身，从中带出的淫液将两个人的下身弄得泥泞一片。他沿着紧绷的边缘用指腹温柔地抚摸，修剪整齐的指甲勾起薄薄的皮肤试探地插入，不出所料地感受到另一只手控制下挣扎的力度。

“但丁...你要、做什么？”被控制者本能地察觉到不太对劲，阴茎与密合的肉壁被分开细小的缝隙，微凉空气被挤压进入怪异无比。

“不要怕，维吉尔，你会喜欢的。”他毛发柔软的头颅凑近动弹不得的兄长耳边，用情人间低语般温柔平和的语气安抚着发出急促喘息的半魔，然后用完全相反的无情力道再向内竖着插入了三根手指。那费了一点功夫，被撑到痉挛的小口不太能一下子就吞进这些东西，但不容反抗的蛮力和他哥哥天赋异禀的器官促成了这个结果。火热紧致的肉壁艰难地吞下强硬挤压进来的手指，收缩的频率都这种刻意的为难举动而紧张地下降了些许。

维吉尔僵硬着发出一声拔高的呻吟，被全局掌控着的身体大幅度地挣动着试图逃开，但后颈按压着的无情手指将他整个人都禁锢在冰凉的大理石灶台之上。通过敏感的内壁他能够感觉到但丁并没有满足于仅仅插入手指，证据是，他凸起分明的指节和平整的指甲带着无法抗拒的力道向内继续探索，坚硬的指甲边缘顶开柱身戳弄着他体内最无助的那一小片区域。年长的半魔因此而突如其来地陷入了不知道第几次潮吹，叫喊得略带沙哑的嗓音颤抖着发出压抑的尖叫，因家具的阻碍而显得沉闷窒息。

他的哥哥浑身都湿透了。满溢的汁水从手指与阴茎的缝隙中流出，积累在指缝间或顺着手掌一路流下滴落在地，而前端随着侵犯动作而甩动的男性器官也在黑色平面上留下点点半干和正在淌下的精液。但丁看着维吉尔的皮肤被汗水和腾升的淡粉笼罩，颜色聚集在关节和凹陷处，仿佛在隔间中被侵犯的情动娼妓。

下一刻他被翻了过来。在体内停留的手指和阴茎保持着连接的状态在被操熟的阴道中旋转了半圈，深深顶入子宫口的龟头残忍地碾压着那处微张的神圣之地，成功地逼出胞兄又一声无法遮掩的呻吟。维吉尔被一直缄默不语的弟弟抬起整个下半身，双腿被迫大大张开在空中翘起，被接下来暴戾的抽插顶得不住地晃动。他的小腿紧绷着寻找着力点，慌张又无措的像个被叼起后颈的猫，浑身的毛发都炸起试图抵抗袭来的刺激。

但丁用他的三根手指和老二将维吉尔狠狠钉在桌面上，刘海遮挡住了一半的眼睛，将其中看不透彻的情绪隐藏在额发下的阴影之中。他沉默地把年长的胞兄操得不住地抽气，被顶撞的支离破碎的呻吟从那总是隐忍的喉咙中溢出，冷漠的蓝眼睛无法聚焦着蒙上浅浅的水雾。他在疯狂的占有俯下身去，维吉尔的腿因此而弯折着挂上他的肩膀，脚趾在过深的刺入中蜷起。传奇恶魔猎人温凉湿润的舌落在那张与他别无二致的脸上，舔去已经干涸的血液，用唾液和温度将其融化吞入喉中。

在将精液射入维吉尔的子宫时，他久违的尝到了生命的味道。


End file.
